


Not just a brother

by BENKA79



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, First Kiss, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-16 01:06:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19633606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BENKA79/pseuds/BENKA79
Summary: Dean faces Casifer... He will do anything to get Castiel back. Even if that means confess his repressed feelings for the angel.





	Not just a brother

**Author's Note:**

> Hello my friends! This is a prompt from Tumblr requested by my friend xsghn, thank you girl! I hope you enjoy it!  
> If you want to follow me.on Tumblr, I'm verobatto-angelxhunter!

There was Casifer… beating Sam with such bravury. That smirk in his face… those stolen eyes watching with devilish delight the scene.  
Bobby dead… Sam with blood in his face… trying not to succumb to that monster… and Cas… was there Cas too?

Dean watching Casifer with despair. He didn’t want to see his best friend possesed by Lucifer killing his brother. No way… he has to try… at least one more time…  
So he stood up, in the middle of his physical pain and his wounds… with a strength that came from some place inside of him he didn’t even know he had… with just one thought in his head : TO BRING CAS BACK.  
“CAS!” Dean screamed, and his voice sounded like a thunder, Casifer straightened in his place and released Sam, the younger hunter fell to the ground heavily.

“Is that a snat talking? I thought you learned the lesson… Cas isn’t here. He won’t come back. Now, go to sleep. Kisses and goodbye.” Greeted Casifer with a mockingly tone. But Dean insisted…

“Cas!! I know you are there buddy! Please… please you have to fight… we need you man!”

Casifer snorted with annoyance, he turned around to face Deno, smiling with irony. “That was cute, but it didn’t make a tickle on me, sorry. Cas out.”

Dean approached the Archangel slowly, and trying to reach Castiel’s eyes, he said again “Cas… we need you… I need you… please… I understand… you wanted to be useful but this… look around… this made things worst. So I need you back buddy.”

“Awww…” mocked Casifer, “that’s too sweet… are you going to confess to him, or just…?”he finished these words gesturing with his hands and laughing, “you pathetic feelings for this depressed little angel… won’t work…,” he gave two steps forward. Dean swallowed hard.

“What do you mean with that?” the hunter wanted to know, he saw his brother unconscious on the ground, and looked back at the devil in front of him.

“Easy, pal… Cas said yes to me because he knows you and your brother… you don’t consider him as part of your family, you just need him for his powers… that’s all. And that’s an ugly thing coming from you boys. I don’t blame him.”

Dean clenched his jaw, “That’s not true,” he said with anger in his voice. Casifer laughed again, “That’s not true, Cas is our brother.”

“Oh, really? Yeah… ok.” Smiled Casifer, Dean was now too close to him. “Uh…”said the devil with curiosity, “I think you both talked about this… personal space.” 

Dean blinked in surprise, and the devil was enjoying his reaction. Yes .. Lucifer was carving in Castiel’s memories… and he knew… he fucking knew… So. That was it. The hunter took a deep breath, and talk again, “Cas… I’m sorry If I… wasn’t honest with you. He's right. Lucifer is right…” Lucifer frowned confused, but Dean continued, “You’re not just a brother to me. I love you. I'm in love with you, since…” the hunter was smiling now with nervousness in his lips, “Well… I don’t know well since when… I just know… I love you and I need you to be with me. So please, come back. I can’t live without you… and sorry for being such a coward… please… come back to me…”

Dean saw the horror in Casifer's eyes, and suddenly, the devil started to fight against something inside of him, yelling and cursing.   
Castiel expelled Lucifer, and the hunter watched as a bright light abbandoned his best friend’s vessel. Quickly flying away from there.  
Castiel fell to the ground, and Dean ran to him, calling his name desperately. Till the angel opened his blue eyes and caught Dean's greens and wet ones staring at him.   
“You did it…” whispered Dean. 

Castiel sat, and he was still watching at him questioningly, “Is it true?” he asked him with his rough and usual voice, it made Dean shiver.

“Yes. I love you,” said the hunter, staring at his angel with devotion. Cas opened his mouth to speak, but not words came. Dean smiled when he saw this, and he didn’t waist time, he kissed him sweetly in the lips, it was so warmth, Castiel had to close his eyes, kissing him back. That was the word. Love. He loved Dean Winchester.  
They pushed back slowly, Dean was in swe when he saw he was already healed. After that Cas relived Bobby and healed Sam, and the whole time they were holding hands. Sam saw it, and smiled. But he didn’t say a word. Bobby blinked confused, and looking at Sam he asked him…

“Since when…?”   
Sam put a hand over Bobby’s shoulder, and smiled again, “Not surprised at all. Let’s go home.”


End file.
